


Once upon a frozen time

by thisishowidie



Category: Frozen (2013), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, kinda non incest but then kinda is later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisishowidie/pseuds/thisishowidie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Elise are neighbours that never spoke, until one day, where their friendship blossoms into something else more. However, nothing can go right for the falling duo when the Evil Queen lurks near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot chocolate and paint

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, a OUAT crossover! Enjoy!

_This cannot be happening. This, cannot be happening. I can't have left my keys behind, oh god..._

The redhead pushed into a speed walk as she neared the apartment complex on the corner of the street, opposite the library. With a hot chocolate from Granny's in one hand and her other hand in her bag, she turned around to push the big door open with her back, pushing herself into the complex, in a desperate search for her keys, heading right for the stairs.

She'd had a rough day all in all, some of the animals from the animal shelter she volunteered at had escaped and were causing havoc, and today was the day she worked alone, so the entire task fell on her shoulders.

Just as she was reaching her level, her hand in her bag connected with a smooth piece of metal, and her hand clasped round it, just as he rounded the corner to head to her apartment.

The next thing she knew, was that she was on the floor and her hot chocolate was pooling next to her, along with the clattering of wood and plastic.  
"O- oh my gods, I- I'm so sorry!" She shook her head, looking up in anger at whoever the voice belonged to. Except, when she   
saw the person cowering in fear, her face softened immensely. "I- I should have been looking... I was c-carrying my things... and I-"

"Whoa there, it's okay. I mean, it's not okay okay, but I'm okay, and it's just hot chocolate, I can get another one, it's all fine. See, nothing broken." She pushed herself up onto her feet, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Do you need help picking up your... art supplies?" She looked at the blonde woman in front of her, frowning gently. She'd never seen this woman around town before, and certainly never seen her in the complex, although it seemed like she lived here.

"Oh, no, I can manage, thank you." She bent down and started to collect the dropped paint pots.

"Oh no, here let me help." She lent down too, and picked up the dropped easel, propping it against the wall next to them, and grabbing some of the paint pots. "I'm Amy, by the way." She smiled at the woman, motioning with her eyes for the other woman to give her her name.

"Elise." She looked up at Amy's eyes, then swiftly back down, grabbing the last pot, before standing back up to face Amy.

"So, _Elise_ , do you live here? I haven't seen you around, and I'd definitely remember seeing you around. Oh my god, that sounded creepy, I'm not a creep, I promise, you're just gorgeous, I mean-"

"Amy. Chill." Elise laughed, an attempt made to hide her laugh behind her hand was hindered by the numerous paint pots in her arms.

"Chill, yeah, I can do that." Amy nodded, mostly for herself. "So, do you?"

"Y- yes." Elise nodded, looking back at the hallway behind her. "Number 21."

"Are you kidding me, I live right across from you, number 18! How have I not seen you around?" Amy picked up her bag, pulling   
the keys out and slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"I don't... I don't leave much. Only to throw out old paint pots," She motioned to the pots in her arms. "and to sell my paintings."

"So you're an artist?" Amy asked, a small lopsided grin appearing on her face. A real life artist.

"Uh, yeah. Look, Amy, I have to get going, sorry, I have to buy new paints." Amy note how Elise was a little jumpy, backing away a tiny bit more every time she spoke.

"Oh, hell, go ahead, sorry for keeping you, I'll let you get on, El." Amy shrugged her bag onto her shoulder again, stepping back from the hot chocolate puddle. Elise nodded and maneuvered to pick up the easel, and quickly made her way down the stairs, Amy raising an eyebrow as she left.

_Flighty. Very flighty. And maybe a new friend._

She laughed at her own mind as she turned and headed towards her place, sighing with a little bit of content. Her day just got a little bit better.


	2. Sketchbooks and jumpers

It had been 6 months since Amy had last seen Elise. 6 months since she had to tell the superintendent she's tripped up the stairs and dropped her hot chocolate. 6 months since she realized number 21 had been occupied all this time. 6 months when she realized she wasn't the only occupant on the 3rd floor.

And it was 6 months since she'd found a friend.

And now she was going to get her back.

* * *

 

"Come on, Ruby. I need you help, have you ever seen her come in here?" Amy sipped her hot chocolate through a straw, swirling it around in the cream as she rested her elbows on the counter, pleading with her eyes at the young waitress.

"Amy, all you've told me is 'a blonde, flighty artist'. I'm not a tracker dog, I can't find someone based on that description. That could be half the town." Ruby sighed, talking over her shoulder and she poured a coffee for someone else.

"Well that's all I know. I only met her once, and that was 6 months ago." Amy let go of the straw, resting her head in her hands.

"Whoa wait, _6 months_?! And you haven't tried just knocking? Do you know how to knock?" Ruby asked, turning around, passing the coffee to the man next to Amy. "You know, raising your fist and tapping on her door."

"I know how to knock, Ruby. I just haven't. What if she doesn't answer? It's not like she gets any visitors anyway."

"You need to go up to her apartment, and knock. If you don't, I'll break down that door for you." Ruby shook her head, picking up Amy's finished drink. "Now get out of here."

Amy pushed herself off of the stool, shaking her head and smirking and Ruby, laughing as she headed towards the door, pushing it open and stepping outside into the cold winter air, pulling her coat around her shoulders, thrusting her hands into her pockets. Shivering, Amy pressed forwards, the few few flakes of snow falling as winter fell around her. Winter wasn't exactly Amy's favourite season, she was more a spring girl herself, enjoying the growing of flowers and the sounds of the baby animals chasing after their mothers.

Winter was when everything died. Old flower beds were covered in snow and the lakes that ducks would swim in were covered by thick ice. Nothing grew, nothing was born, everything died. And no-one loved winter.

Except maybe that one girl sitting by the docks in a thin jumper and jeans, with a hat covering her head.

Amy looked away from the girl to her apartment block, before sighing and shaking her head. She could be cold, you need to help her. You can't leave her out in the snow alone. So she turned, heading towards the docks, hugging her body as the cold air from the sea blew at her, freezing her bones.

"Hello?! Excuse me!" Amy shouted, removing one hand from her coat and gently raising it to get the girls attention. The last person she expected to see sitting outside was who she saw.

"Amy?!" Elise turned suddenly and stood up, almost dropping her sketch pad into the freezing waters of the dock. Now Amy could see her from the front, she could confirm that the woman in front of her was Elise, and she was in fact wearing an outfit more designed for early autumn/end of summer.

"Elise, aren't you cold?" Amy asked, stepping towards her neighbour, with the same caution you have stepping towards a trapped wild animal. _She's not going to hurt you._

"No... No, I- I'm not. The cold doesn't bother me..." Elise took a step back from Amy, her foot finding the edge of the docks.

"Elise. Please, I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid. Come on, take my hand, I'll take you home." She held out a hand to her, the other hand up in surrender, to prove she meant no harm.

After seemed like eternity, Amy felt a cold hand press into hers, and she pulled Elise towards her.

"You said you weren't cold. You're freezing!" Amy clasped her other hand around Elise's hand, in attempt to warm her up.

"Stop." Elise yanked her hand out of Amy's hands, wrapping both arms around her middle, sketchbook pressed up against her abdomen.

"Sorry." Amy frowned, mentally slapping herself. _This woman has isolated herself from everything, what makes you think she wants you to touch her? What gives you the right?_

"So, will you walk home with me?" Amy asked, pulling her frown into a smile, looking the other woman in her eyes. Ice blue eyes met teal eyes and Elise nodded, immediately looking away again, clutching her book closer to herself.

The walk back to the apartment block wound on as the clock didn't tick, until Amy broke the ice once again. "Can I see it?" She asked, motioning towards the sketchbook held so close to the other woman it might phase through her if she wasn't careful. Slowly, Elise unwrapped her hands, passing the sketchbook over to Amy, gripping her own hands as soon as the sketchbook was passed over, a wave of anxiety smashing into her like a wave onto the shore.

Amy's eyes widened as she looked at the sketch. It was a port town, that was clear, surrounded by tall mountains all the way around it, the land almost encircling the town, leaving one side open for ships to dock in the land, and in the middle of it all, a large castle surrounded by houses and buildings and farms, intricate detail woven into every house.

"Oh, my, god, this is amazing!" Amy squealed, jumping a little on her feet, scaring the blonde by her side, who's grip on her hands lessened a bit.

"I- I read a book about, uh, Norway and this kingdom, Arendelle, really stood out to me." Elise mumbled, enough for Amy to hear.

"I'm glad it did, because this is fantastic Elise! It's beautiful. Like you... Wait, what?" _Oh my god, did you just say that? You might as well have thrown yourself into the docks. Now she's going to think you're creepy. She's never going to want to talk to you again. See, she's laughing at you. Wait no, she's giggling. That is the cutest thing ever._

"Elise?"

"You need to work on your, rambling..." Elise giggled, taking the sketchbook back off Amy, still smiling. _Hey, you got her out of her icy shell. Good job._

"Will do!" Amy nodded, only now noticing they were already on their floor, without her ever realizing they had even gone into the building in the first place. "Oh."

"Thanks for, walking me home Amy." Elise turned to leave again, and Amy took her chance, jumping forward to block the blonde. "Amy?"

"Please, just promise me one thing? Just one? You'll come out for a coffee at Granny's tomorrow because god knows you need to get out more and I'm going to be the one to help you."

"...Amy..."

"Don't 'Amy' me. It's been 6 months and I hadn't seen you at all. I know you don't get out, and you need to. There's nothing to be afraid of out there. You can do this together. I just want to help."

_Surely she can't say no to that, right. Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is progressing a lot quicker than the others but the others are coming, promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please all check out Forever Frozen by Cryoshade. It's literally a million times better than I could write, and it's a OUAT/Frozen crossover and it's perfect, please check it out if you haven't already. Also a well done to them because wow regular update, more than you could wish from me.
> 
> Anyway I was like 'I need to make a 3rd chapter.' so I did. In an hour, I decided to leave it there, quick write, perfect, 1753 words, more than I normally write.
> 
> Anyway, I'm back now, and hopefully I'm going to get on schedule which forces me to update all my stories once a week on different days.
> 
> Enjoy. :D

“Alright, it’s a date. Not a _date_ date, just a date. I mean, a meet up, meeting up, at Granny’s. Tomorrow. At 12.” Amy laughed nervously and leant against the doorframe to Elise’s apartment, biting her lip and looking down.

_You fucking klutz. She’s going to think you’re more of an idiot that when you walked into her. See, she’s laughing. Wait, that’s actually kinda cute._

Elise held her hand up to her mouth, eyes crinkling and she hid her laugh from Amy, who couldn’t be redder if she painted herself red with Elise’s paints.

“You can stop laughing now, I’m embarrassed enough.” Amy smiled lopsidedly, waiting for the blonde to stop laughing.

“Sorry, I’ll stop. For the record, the rambling, hilarious.” Elise laughed when Amy hid her head in her hands, groaning.

“I can’t help it, and besides, if we want to go into speech problems, you stutter! Not that it’s a bad thing, it’s actually a cute thing, the stutter, I didn’t- I never meant to offend you, I just… It’s cute.”

“T-Thanks. Oh look, there I go, stuttering again.” Elise laughed. “Hey, I have to say, thanks.”

“…For?”

“Talking to me. Even the landlord, who knows I live here, doesn’t visit me. And no-one on the street looks my way. You’re the first person who’s talked to me.” Elise looked down, feeling like she’d just ruined the conversation.

“Hey now, Blondie, don’t thank me. Thank, your impeccable art skills, _holy crap is that **me**_?” Amy stepped past Elise, into Elise’s apartment, almost skipping up to one piece of art work. It was a young girl, about 18, in a fabulous green ballgown, intricate details drawn into the dress, the off shoulder straps, the bodice, all the way to the shoes. What struck Amy more, was that the young girl was her. Or at least, looked exactly like her.

“This is _amazing_! Where did you get the idea for the dress?” Amy stood up on her toes to look closer at the hairstyle.

“I read it in a book, I just remembered it the other week, and thought I’d make you a present. I hope you don’t find it creepy.”

“I love it! I’m going to do my hair like that, it looks so cool! Better than stupid braids.” Amy paused. “Not that braids are stupid, your hair looks great in braids, it really does, just, mine, doesn’t.”

“I think the pigtails are cute.” Elise smiled shyly, looking at the painting behind her. “I think I remember what the book said about the hair, if you want me to try.”

“Will you?! Oh you’re the best!” Amy all but pulled Elise into a hug, grinning like an idiot. Normally, Elise would freeze up under physical contact, but with Amy, it just felt natural.

* * *

 

“So Amy, who’s the mystery man who has you all happy recently?” Ruby asked, leaning on the countertop with her elbow, chin resting on her hand.

“There’s no man.” Amy assured her, wrapping her hands around her hot chocolate, glaring at Ruby.

“Please, you’re practically glowing, you’re doing your hair differently, and you’ve started wearing green. I know the classic signs.”

“There’s, no, man.” Amy assured her once again. Just as Ruby opened her mouth to retort, the door opened up and the cold winter breeze slipped into the diner, followed by a certain blonde.

“Elise! You came!” Amy jumped off her stool, running over to the blonde and taking her by the hand over to a booth, ushering her to sit down.

“Of course I came.” Elise smiled, sitting down where Amy pointed, taking her ice blue jacket off.

“Drink? I’ll get it for you. Not that I think you don’t have money, it’s just, artist’s wages. Not that I think what you do is- I’ll be quiet. What do you want?” Amy stopped when she saw the tell-tale signs of a laugh beginning to erupt from Elise.

“I’ll have an iced latte, thank you.”

“Ice? It’s winter.”

“I like the cold.” Shrugged Elise, and Amy nodded, turning back to the counter, coming face to face with Ruby, a face like a Cheshire Cat.

“So it really wasn’t a man. Didn’t know you batted for the other team, Amy.”

“Wait, what?”

“She’s cute, good catch, where’d you find her?” Ruby asked quietly, so not to draw attention from the blonde.

“It’s not a date.”

“Sure. So, what do you want?”

“It’s not a date. Can I get an iced latte, and can you sprinkle some chocolate on it?”

“Sure, get back to your hot, or cold, date. I’ll reheat your hot chocolate and get on that latte.” Ruby turned Amy around by leaning over the counter and pushing her shoulder, pushing her towards the table.

“I should have explored the town before, this place is lovely.” Elise smiled when Amy sat down opposite her. “I usually only go to the painting shop, and the docks.”

“You have not lived. There is this one chocolate shop, it’s perfect. I swear I spend most of my life in there.” Amy laughed, happy to see Elise laughing with her. “We can go there in a bit if you want.”

“I’d love that.”

“Okay, iced latte with chocolate sprinkles, and a reheated hot chocolate. On the house.” Ruby smiled, placing the two drinks down, winking at Amy, who mouthed back ‘Not a date!’, but Ruby was already laughing to herself as she left.

“So, Elise, no boyfriends that’ll kill me for taking you out today?”

“Were you too bust admiring the painting of you to hear I said I haven’t talked to anyone in years? There’s no-one, and besides, there wouldn’t be any _boy_ friends. Oh god, you didn’t need to know that, we hardly know eachother…”

“Huh? …Oh… _Oh_! I get it, you’re gay. Sorry, took me a while to realise what you meant. Wow so you’re gay?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No! Hell no! You can be whatever you like, it’s not my business.” _I’d like it to be._

“Thank goodness, I was worried for a minute. So, you? Any boyfriends? Any secret fiancée’s I should learn about?” Elise asked, taking a sip through the straw of her drink, noticing but not saying anything about the extra chocolate sprinkles on her drink.

“Ex boyfriend, Harry South, cared more about his horse and political power than me.”

“I know that name…”

“Tried running for mayor, against Regina. Lost with 0% of the votes.”

“Ah yes, I remember, the first and last time someone ran against Regina. All the newspaper scandal that stopped anyone voting for him.”

“I was sure I voted for him, must have been my imagination.” Amy mused, raising her cup to her lips and taking a gulp of re-heated chocolate.

“Enough talk of ex’s and politics, want to get some chocolate?”

* * *

 

“And then, me and Chris, almost fell into the water!” Elise laughed at Amy’s story, having to stop walking for a minute, god knows how she ended up linking arms with Amy in the first place, and take a breather.

Amy told Elise the story of her and her co-worker Chris, a burly fellow, who worked at the animal shelter, and how the managed to adopt a reindeer.

“What was a reindeer doing by the lake? We’re in America.”

“I don’t know! But we named it Shawn and now it lives with Chris up by the stables, same place Harry keeps his horse.”

“Wait go back, Chris lives with the reindeer now?”

“Yup! He practically lives in the stables anyway.” Amy linked arms with Elise again, guiding her towards their apartments.

“I’m so glad I work from home.” Elise muttered, smirking at Amy. “You have to work with that.”

“Hey, I think you’d both get on. You both like ice-based drinks in the winter.”

“Oh yes, all good relationships are built on what type of drink you like.”

“Duh!” Amy pushed open the door to the block, holding it open, unlinking her arm from Elise’s and motioning for her to enter the building. “After you, your majesty.”

“Why thank you, your highness.” Elise played along, and both the girls laughed at how silly they sounded. “So, I finished off the painting of you, you can have it today if you want.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Oh my god, I can’t wait!” Amy rushed off ahead of Elise, bounding up the stairs 2 at a time, causing Elise to have to run to keep up with her as Amy reached floor 3, apartment 21 before Elise had time to reach floor 2.

“Slow down there, not everyone is as energetic as you.”

“I’m just excited! Open the door.”

“Alright, bossy. I’m getting there.” Elise pushed her key into the lock, slowly turning it to deliberately annoy Amy, who crossed her arms and glared at the taller woman, until she heard the lock click of course, then she was pushing open the door and looking around for the painting. “It’s in the corner, the one with the blue sheet over it.” No sooner had the words left her mouth, had Amy pulled the blue sheet off, and stood back to admire the painting.

It was perfect. It looked like her in every way, down to the freckles on her cheeks and shoulders.

“…So…?”

“Elise it’s _perfect_! You’re perfect!” Amy exclaimed, turning to kiss Elise on the cheek, at the same time Elise turned to see Amy’s reaction. Their lips met, one pair soft and cool, the other equally soft and warm. Neither pulled away right away, not the shocked Elise, nor the, well, equally shocked Amy.

Amy’s eyes finally shot open, disconnecting her lips from Elise’s, who’s were gently parted and her eyes closed, who leant slightly towards Amy and opened her eyes gently.

“Elise-”

“Amy-“

“No, Elise, it’s my fault, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you, I didn’t mean to, I- I’ll talk to you tomorrow! I’ll take the painting tomorrow!”

And then she was gone. Like that. And all that was left was the faint taste of chocolate left on Elise’s lips.

“She didn’t want to kiss me…”

* * *

 

_On the bright side, you have a wicked cool painting, on the downside, you just kissed another woman! Not that gender should matter, but for god’s sake, that was your friend!_

_She looked like she enjoyed it…_

**Knock knock knock.**

Amy’s thoughts were interrupted by her door, or more importantly, whoever was behind her door. _Maybe that’s Elise!_ She rushed over, swinging open the door. “Elise?”

“Sorry, not quite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN

**Author's Note:**

> You hey, new opening for a story. Fluff, fluff, angst, angst, ANGST, fluff. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
